digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diaboromon
|enva=Paul St. Peter |partner=WillisIn Digimon: The Movie, Willis originally creates the who would become as a partner. In the Japanese version of the events, Willis isn't involved in the events of Our War Game!. Arata Sanada |jacards= , , , , , |encards= , , , |n1=(Ko:) 디아블로몬 Diablomon |g1=Diaboromon-species |s1=Diaboromon X }} Diaboromon is an Unidentified Digimon. It repeatedly absorbs all the data on the Network in order to digivolve and grow larger, and is depleting the Digital World to the brink of destruction. A Diaboromon that has absorbed a lot of data becomes convinced that it is an all-knowing and all-powerful being, and it takes pleasure in destruction and slaughter. However, when this Digimon congregates in great numbers, its raison d'être is made clear, and as that ultimate goal is to hijack a military computer and try to destroy the Real World as well with a nuclear strike, this is a terrifying Digimon. Attacks *'Web Wrecker'This attack is named "Inferno Missile" in Digimon Digital Card Battle and Digimon World 2, "Cable Crusher" in Digimon World 3, "Catastrophe C" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and retains its original name of "Catastrophe Cannon" in Digimon Masters, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Catastrophe Cannon): Fires a powerful shot of destructive energy from its chest-cannon. *'Lost Paradise'This attack retains its original name of "Paradise Lost" in Digimon Masters. (Paradise Lost): Uses all the power in its body to hit the enemy. *'Cable Crusher': Stretches its arms and launches its huge clawed hands to slash or grab the enemy. * *'Tentacle Bug' *'Line Surge' *'Page Fault' *'Virus Download' *'System Failure' (System Fail) Design Its design is derived from the . Etymologies ;Diablomon (ディアボロモン) Official romanization in the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. *(Spa:) Diablo (lit. " "). ;Diaboromon Name used in most American English media. * of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers Three Diaboromon, each the fusion of a Chrysalimon mass, were among the Mega Level Digimon to aid the to fight against the D-Reaper. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Fusion Digimon Universe App Monsters After asks Haru Shinkai if he is the one who lost 467 times to Myotismon and 327 times to Etemon, Haru defends himself and states he defeated Diaboromon in 150 tries. Digimon Digital Card Battle Diaboromon appears in Infinity Tower as the Battle Master. The Diaboromon card belongs to the Dark card group. It can be obtained if you fuse Infermon and Digitamamon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 2 Diaboromon is the Virus-attribute of Professor Piyotte's "Mega Form Digimon". Diaboromon is a Virus-attribute, Darkness specialty Digimon with a level limit of 35. It appears alongside two Betamon in the Tera Domain, floors 14, 28, 42, 56, 70, 84, and 98, after Overlord GAIA is defeated. It gives 627 EXP and 1580 Bits when defeated. Diaboromon digivolves from Okuwamon with 20 or more DP. Diaboromon DNA degenerates to: Gomamon with * Dolphmon * Ikkakumon * Tortomon Hagurumon with * Clockmon * Guardromon * Meramon * Numemon * P-Sukamon * Raremon * Sukamon * Tankmon Kunemon with * Akatorimon * Bakemon * Centarumon * Cyclonemon * Darkrizamon * Deltamon * Devidramon * Devimon * Drimogemon * D-Tyrannomon * Flarerizamon * Flymon * Gekomon * Gesomon * Hyogamon * IceDevimon * Icemon * J-Mojyamon * Kiwimon * Kokatorimon * Kuwagamon * Monochromon * MudFrigimon * Nanimon * N-Drimogemon * Ninjamon * Octomon * Ogremon * RedVegiemon * SandYanmamon * Soulmon * Starmon * Togemon * Tuskmon * Tyrannomon * Vegiemon * Wizardmon * Woodmon * Yanmamon Syakomon with * Coelamon * MoriShellmon * Seadramon * Shellmon Tentomon with * Airdramon * Angemon * Apemon * Birdramon * Flamedramon * Frigimon * Garurumon * Gatomon * Greymon * Gururumon * Kabuterimon * Leomon * Mojyamon * Piddomon * Saberdramon * ShimaUnimon * Unimon * Veedramon Dolphmon with * Whamon * Zudomon Gesomon with * Dragomon * MarineDevimon * M-Seadramon * Scorpiomon * ShogunGekomon * WaruSeadramon Kabuterimon with * AeroVeedramon * Andromon * Angewomon * Garudamon * Giromon * MagnaAngemon * Mammothmon * MasterTyrannomon * MetalGreymon * M-Kabuterimon * Monzaemon * Panjyamon * Raidramon * WereGarurumon Kuwagamon with * Blossomon * Cherrymon * Deramon * Digitamamon * Etemon * ExTyrannomon * Gigadramon * Lillymon * Mamemon * Megadramon * MetalMamemon * MetalTyrannomon * Meteormon * Myotismon * Okuwamon * Phantomon * Piximon * Pumpkinmon * SkullGreymon * Tekkamon * Triceramon * Vermilimon * WaruMonzaemon P-Sukamon with * BlueMeramon * Datamon * Garbagemon * SkullMeramon * Tinmon * Vademon M-Kabuterimon with * H-Kabuterimon * I-dramon * Jijimon * Magnadramon * Omnimon * Phoenixmon * Seraphimon * S-Mammothmon * WarGreymon Okuwamon with * Baihumon * Diaboromon * GranKuwagamon * Gryphonmon * Machinedramon * MetalEtemon * M-Garurumon * Pierrotmon * P-Mamemon * Puppetmon * Rosemon * SaberLeomon * VenomMyotismon ShogunGekomon with * MegaSeadramon * Preciomon * Pukumon Vademon with * Boltmon * Kimeramon Whamon with * MarineAngemon Digimon World 3 Diaboromon is an acquirable Digivolution for any party Digimon. Diaboromon is gained by raising a BlackWarGreymon and a GranKuwagamon to level 99 each. Alternatively, it can be DNA Digivolved during battle with the two aforementioned Digimon. Diaboromon can also DNA digivolve during battle to AncientGreymon with Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Diaboromon is also available as a Black Mega Card with 58/58. It is the fourth strongest Digimon Card. Digimon World 4 Diaboromon is the third boss you will encounter in Venom Jungle. Digimon World: Next Order Diaboromon is a Dark Unknown type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Okuwamon and Infermon and can DNA Digivolve to Armageddemon with one of MetalSeadramon, Piedmon or Machinedramon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS Diaboromon digivolves from Infermon at Lv50 with 250+ attack. Diaboromon can also be found in Core Field. Also, a Tamer with 2 Diaboromon and a Gallantmon is fought at the Tamer Arena. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Diaboromon is #327, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 310 HP, 323 MP, 169 Attack, 124 Defense, 128 Spirit, 131 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Dark Veil, Flee 4, and LuckyMedal4 traits. Diaboromon digivolves from Infermon. In order to digivolve to Diaboromon, your Digimon must be at least level 45, with 25,000 Dark experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Keramon. Diaboromon can DNA digivolve to ChaosGallantmon with BlackWarGrowlmon, or to Armageddemon with Infermon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Diaboromon is #224, and is a Mega-level, HP-type, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Thunder elements and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Health 200%, Escaping is Winning, Super Rich, and Digimon Professor traits. It dwells in the Angler Tunnel. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Infermon or Diaboromon. Diaboromon digivolves from Infermon and can digivolve into Armageddemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Diaboromon, your Digimon must be at least level 38 with 170 attack, but only once you have revived Diaboromon and befriended Kuramon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Diaboromon DigiFuses from Infermon, MarineDevimon, and Gigadramon, and can DigiFuse to Armageddemon with Kuramon, Keramon, Chrysalimon, and Infermon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Diaboromon is a Dark Free Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from , Infermon, and Okuwamon. Its special attack is Catastrophe Cannon and its support skill is Destroyer, which gives all attacks a 10% chance of instantly killing the opponent. In Complete Edition, Diaboromon also digivolves from Arcadiamon (Ultimate) and SkullSatamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Diaboromon is #260 and is a Dark Free Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from , Infermon, Okuwamon, Arcadiamon (Ultimate), and SkullSatamon and can digivolve to Armageddemon. Its special attack is Catastrophe Cannon and its support skill is Destroyer, which gives all attacks a 10% chance of instantly killing the opponent. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Racing Diaboromon is also a boss like Omnimon only in the track Digital Space. Digimon Battle Diaboromon is an obtainable Digimon that digivolves from Infermon at LV 41. Its stat build is 2 STR, 3 DEX, 2 CON, 1 INT. It can digivolve to Armageddemon. Digimon Masters Diaboromon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. Diaboromon digivolves from Infermon, and can digivolve to Armageddemon once the "Black Tentacle" has been applied to it. Diaboromon can be summoned with the "King of Destroy" summoning card. Diaboromon can be encountered at Infinite Ice Ridge. Digimon Heroes! Diablomon digivolves from one version of Infermon. Digimon Soul Chaser Diaboromon digivolves from Infermon. Digimon Links Diaboromon digivolves from , Infermon, and Okuwamon. Digimon ReArise Diaboromon may digivolve from Infermon and can digivolve to Armageddemon or nothing. Notes and references